Baal (Diablo)
Baal is one of the Prime Evils who rule the Burning Hells in the Diablo Universe - he is known as the Lord of Destruction. Story Baal, like his brothers Mephisto and Diablo, was banished to the mortal world during the events of the Dark Exile, which was what they wanted all along immediately after received information from Izual regarding Worldstone and Soulstone. He and his brothers were hunted down by the Horadrim magi, at the advice of the Archangel Tyrael. They tried to use the Soulstones to imprison them, but Baal's soulstone broke during his resistance and one of the Horadrim magi who held the Soulstone too reckless to prevent it's broke. The mage Tal Rasha then volunteered himself to contain Baal within his own body, being chained and buried in a tomb under the deserts of the East, where his soul was to struggle with Baal for eternity. Despite managed to took control Tal Rasha's body, his plan not work well unlike his brothers, as the chamber where he was confined charmed by powerful runes that prevent his escape, which only deactivated by pulling the Soulstone shard from his host's chest. Diablo, under the guise of the Dark Wanderer, found the tomb, along with Marius, who was following him. As he was about to free Baal, Tyrael interfered and fighting each other. So Baal tricked Marius into freeing him as he was distracted. After this, they lock Tyrael in the tomb, leaving Duriel to protect it, as they go to the city of Kurast to free their brother Mephisto. Marius, with Baal's soulstone, is forced by Tyrael to go after them and enter the gate to Hell, in order to destroy the stone. But, as he sees the three demons reunited, he flees and locks himself in an asylum. Later on, Baal goes after Marius, disguised with a hood. Marius, thinking it was Tyrael, tells him all of his tale, to which Baal listens patiently. He asks Marius to give him the soulstone, and reveals himself when he gets it, killing Marius and burning the whole place. Resuming his and his brother's plan to corrupt Sanctuary, Baal moves to the frigid lands of Mount Arreat, where he intended on finding the Worldstone, a large stone that kept the balance of the mortal world. He builds up his army and marches against the barbarian lands of Harrogath. The elders of Harrogath sacrifices themselves to make a protective barrier around the city. Baal then strikes a deal with Nihlathak, who gives Baal the Relic of the Ancients, an amulet that grants entrance into the Worldstone Chamber, in exchange of Baal sparing Harrogath. Baal enter the place, where he is challenged by the adventurers who defeated his brothers. Baal is defeated, but he left the Worldstone corrupted by his evil essence, forcing Tyrael to destroy it. Personality Baal is more calm than his brothers, showing a strange sense of humor. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Evil from the past Category:Warlords Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Diablo Villains